Legendy o Sithach
by Marqi
Summary: Całkowicie niekanoniczne, pojedyncze opowiadania o Sithach z różnych okresów - bez jakiejkolwiek chronologii, chociaż, niektórzy pewnie się orientują.


Leżała na ziemi, tuż obok upadły miecze, którymi władała poprzez Moc kilka chwil temu. Martwa wyglądała na młodszą, mniej obrzydliwą. Być może nawet budziła politowanie u słabych. Ale nie u Meetry.

Meetra Surik, Wygnana, wiedziała, że doszła na koniec drogi. Zabiła wszystkich pozostałych Mistrzów. Zabiła Krei... Trayę. Zabiła trójkę Sithów. Tak po prostu – zabiła ich. Na początku czuła się winna, jednak z czasem, gdy zaczynała czuć jak bardzo wszyscy nią gardzą, jak bardzo pragną jej ponownego upadku, jak niezadowoleni są, że znów posiadła połączenie z Mocą, przestała mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

Vrook Lamar, Kavar, Zez – Kai Ell, Atris i Vash, której Meetra nie zdążyła dorwać w swoje ręce przed Sionem. Jego też zabiła. Zabiła wszystkich, którzy mogli stanąć na jej drodze, a przy okazji zdobyła sojuszników.

Jakże Revan byłby zawiedziony, widząc to, co się stało. Wielki Lord Sithów wrócił na „ścieżkę światła" i został okrzyknięty bohaterem, znów był Jedi. A Wygnana? Nie była Jedi od dawna i nie czuła, aby ktoś pragnął jej powrotu. Pragnęli jej ci, których znalazła, gdy ją odrzucono, pogardzono nią, trzymano pod kluczem na republikańskim statku. Peragus ją odmienił.

Cóż zrobić, gdy jest się w obcym miejscu, wokół polują na ciebie zabójcy, droidy i nie pamiętasz, co się działo wcześniej, gdy pomoc oferuje jedynie na wpół martwa staruszka i siedzący w celi mężczyzna? Trzeba sobie radzić, myślała Meetra.

Dzięki Krei przypomniała sobie o Mocy, dzięki Krei nauczyła się nią władać na nowo. Dzięki Krei zabiła ich wszystkich. A teraz zabiła Kreię. Może to był jej plan? Może ona tego chciała? Kreia była tajemnicza, mądra i przerażająca w swoim spokoju. Największym pytaniem było, czemu Kreia wróciła do swojej akademii na Malachorze V?

Żeby Meetra zadecydowała po raz ostatni.

Skierowała się do wyjścia z głownej sali, gdzie stał Atton.

\- Potrzbujesz towarzystwa? Aktualnie nic nie robię – rzekł. – Poza tym, gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu zawsze wpadasz w niezłe tarapaty, więc kto wie co może się stać.

Meetra delikatnie się uśmiechnęła na jego widok. Tak, potrzebowała towarzystwa, zwłaszcza jego. Ale przypomniała sobie słowa swojej mentorki, która przed śmiercią przepowiedziała jej przyszłość.

 _\- Co z Attonem? – zapytała Meetra._

 _Kreia z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową._

 _\- Atton jest, jak zawsze, głupcem._

 _\- Kocha mnie?_

 _\- Jest głupcem... I to całkowicie odpowiada na twoje pytanie. Nie ma nic do zaoferowania komuś takiemu jak ty – i nawet taki głupiec jak Atton nie jest takim ignorantem, żeby nie wziąć tego pod uwagę._

Głupiec. Tak go zawsze nazywała, chociaż wiedziała, że między nim a Meetrą coś jest. Chciała wybić te myśli z głowy uczennicy? A może zwyczajnie go nie lubiła? Lub czuła w nim tą Moc.

Atton był silny. Bardzo silny. Jego wola, umysł, umiejętności – to wszystko robiło wrażenie. Meetra nawet czuła, że mogłaby go wziąc na swojego ucznia. Właściwie już to zrobiła, ale nauczyła go głównie podstaw. Teraz mogła mu pokazać pełnu potencjał Mocy. A może już go znał?

Gdy Sion stanął mu na drodze i doszło do konfrontacji, Attonowi udało się go pokonać. Meetra nie wiedziała jak to zrobił, ale czuła, że to coś niezwykłego – zwłaszcza u kogoś, kto tak krótko się szkoli.

No i zabił Micala.

Tego też nie rozumiała. Ale miała zamiar się dowiedzieć. I to jak najszybciej.

\- Dobra, to dokąd tym razem idziemy? Bo wiesz, ostatnio rozwaliliśmy stację paliwową na krawędzi wszechświata, potem ci Sithowie, no i... Resztę znasz. – Brzmiał tak spokojnie, wręcz przyjemnie. Emanował swoistą radością, o co mogło chodzić?

Meetra wzięła głęboki wdech, wiedziała, że o czymś zapomniała, że jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musi uczynić, nim zacznie myśleć o przyszłości... i słowach Krei.

Wróciła na środek Sali, gdzie leżała Kreia. Meetra podniosła jej ciało i wrzuciła do jądra planety. Ponownie odetchnęła. Zrobiłam to, pomyślała, teraz ja jestem Mroczną Lady Sithów. Podniosła miecze Darth Trayi i wróciła do nieco skonsternowanego Attona.

\- Wracajmy na Mrocznego Jastrzębia – powiedziała zdecydowanie, Rand pokiwał twierdząco głową i ruszyli na statek, który jak się okazywało, nie był bardzo daleko.

Statek, mimo uszkodzeń nie wyglądał tragicznie. Mandalore, Bao – Dur i jego mały droid już zajęli się naprawami. Meetra poczuła mdłości. Zbyt dużo wrażeń, wytłumaczyła sobie. Rozejrzała się po Jastrzębiu, nie wiedząc czego szuka. Albo kogo?

\- Ktoś wrócił? – zapytała mechanika.

\- GO – TO i HK, mimo, że to droidy, widać było po nich, że zrobiły coś złego – odpowiedział swoim monotonnym głosem. – Nie było z nimi T3.

Meetra drgnęła, ten droid był najważniejszy, najbardziej użyteczny i najbardziej znienawidzony przez GO – TO. Wyprostowała się i poszła tam, gdzie zawsze widywała droidy.

HK i GO – TO stali obok siebie, nie odzywali się, ale drgnęli, gdy zobaczyli swoją przywódczynie.

\- Gdzie T3? – zapytała bez wstępów. Droidy milczały. – Gdzie astromech?

Czerwona lampka na GO – TO zaświeciła mocniej.

\- Przypuszczam, że nasz mały przyjaciel gdzieś się... zagubił.

Meetra nie wytrzymywała już w czarnym droidem – prezentem.

\- Ach tak? – wyciągnęła miecz i jednym ruchem przecięła latającą kulę na pół.

HK cofnął się odruchowo. Jego protokuł zabraniał mu atakować swoją panią, nawet jeżeli ona chciała zaatakować jego.

\- Przyprowadź mi T3. Teraz. – Uniosła znacząco miecz. Droid kiwnął głową na znak przyjęcia rozkazu. – I sprzątnij to – powiedziała, wskazując na resztki GO – TO. – Od początku miałam dość tego czegoś. – Schowała miecz. HK wyszedł ze statku poszukać astromecha, musiała też poczekać na ewentualny powrót Visas i Miry. Bądź, co bądź, były użyteczne, potrafiły walczyć. Przydadzą się jeszcze, skwitowała w myślach Meetra.

Teraz musiała pomyśleć.

Akademia Trayi była w dużo lepszym stanie, niż planeta, ale to właśnie ta planeta nie dawała jej spać po nocach. To wspomnienia z tej planety sprawiały, że miała ochotę zwymiotować własne wnętrzności. Każda chwila tu sprawiała, że cierpiała męki wojny w kółko i w kółko, bez przerwy. Ale tu Ciemna Strona żyła naprawdę. Cały Malachor V był skupiskiem ciemności, bólu, cierpienia. Ta planeta, sprawiała Meetrze tyle bólu, że aż dodawała jej sił. Dlatego udało jej się zabić Siona i Kreię – zagłębiła się w mrok tego świata, zmieniła go w potęgę.

 _Potęga daje mi zwycięstwo._

A to ostatnie zwycięstwo zmieniło ją jeszcze bardziej niż pokonanie wszystkich pozostałych mistrzów jedi. Dzięki tym wszystkim walkom, zmieniła swoje wspomnienia i lęki w siłę, większą, niż jakikolwiek Sith czy Jedi dotąd posiadał. Zabijając Kreię całkowicie odrzuciła to, co ją trzymało na uwięzi – zasady, Kodeks Jedi, doktryny wpajane od najmłodszych lat, moralność.

 _Zwycięstwo wyzwala mnie z okowów._

Zrobiła to, co zrobiłby każdy Sith – zabiła własną mistrzynię. I natychmiast sobie coś świadomiła. Sama stała się Sithem. Cytowała nieświadomie słowa Sithów, czerpała siłę z ciemności, nie światła. Nie myślała o swoich towarzyszach, jak o przyjaciołach, ale jak o narzędziach. Nawet o Attonie.

Chciała pójść do niego na mostek, ale nie wiedziała po co. Miała zapytać: „Hej, chcesz zostać moim uczniem, a tym samym Lordem Sithów?". Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Musiała pierw zadecydować, czy zostać na Malachorze, czy go raz na zawsze zniszczyć. A tą decyzję mogła podjąć tylko w jeden sposób.

Przełknęła ślinę i zamknęła oczy. Wsłuchała się w planetę, w Moc, która ją otaczała. Po jej plecach przeszły ciarki, poczuła ukłucie zimna i bólu, dźwięk tysięcy krzyków, płaczu. Zachwiała się, ale nie przerwała połączenia. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zagłębiła się dalej w Moc. Czuła strach wszystkich, którzy wtedy byli na Malachorze. Czuła łzy i rany każdego żołnierze i żołnierki – Mandalorian i Republiki. Przypomniała sobie wydarzenia ze szczegółowością większą niż kiedykolwiek. Szumiało jej w głowie, słyszała szepty oskarżeń, błagań, to czego sama doświadczyła, a także tego, co było na drugim planie. Przed zamkniętymi oczami migały jej obrazy martwych lub konających, sanitariuszy opatrujących rannych, ludzi żegnających się przez Holo-Net z bliskimi. Twarze płaczących dzieci, zasmuconych rodzin pojawiały się i znikały. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła, była ona i Revan, wydający rozkaz uruchomienia Generatora Masy.

 _Którą wojnę właśnie zakończyłaś, by rozpocząć kolejną?_

Meetra natychmiast przerwała połączenie, otworzyła szeroko oczy i zakrztusiła się powietrzem. To był głos Revana.

Visas i Mira wróciły całe, choć trochę poobijane. Bardziej niż trochę. Visas miała uszkodzony kręgosłup, ale Mira przyniosła ją na własnych rękach, żeby ktoś ją poskładał w – jak to ujęła – bardziej cywilizowanym świecie. Meetrę zastanawiała przyjaźń, która nawiązała sie między dwoma zupełnie innymi kobietami. Obie były inteligentne i dobrze się z nimi rozmawiało, ale miały tak odmienne charaktery, że Surik nie miała pojęcia, jak sie polubiły.

Meetra przyjżała się nieprzytomnej Visas, leżącej w pomieszczeniu medycznym, gdzie zwykł bywać Mical.

\- Pierwszy raz mi go brakuje – skomentowała Mira, patrząc ze współczuciem na Miralukę. – Poradziłby sobie z tym...

\- Lepiej niż ja? – prychnęła Surik. Czuła, że Visas będzie żyła i dalej będzie walczyć, o ile odstawią ją w miarę szybko do dobrej stacji medycznej. Tylko po co?

Meetra wyjęła miecz świetlny, włączyła go i nim Mira zrozumiała, co chce zrobić, przebiła Visas mieczem. Łowczyni Nagród wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk.

\- N-nie! – wrzasnęła Mira i uklękła przed ciałem przyjaciółki. Przez chwilę Meetra myślała, że Mira będzie płakać nad ciałem Miraluki, ale tak się nie stało. Łowczyni od razu dobyła miecza i wycelowała nim w Meetrę.

\- Jak mogłaś?! – krzyczała. – Wiesz, że dało się jej pomóc!

Meetra patrzyła na jej wybuch z wyższością.

\- Jej życie, było moje.

Do oczu Miry zaczęły napływać łzy. Schowała miecz i upadła na kolana. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Meetra usłyszała brzęczenie T3. Również schowała broń i udała się na spotkanie z małym astromechem.

T3 piszczał zdenerwowany całym zajściem. Jego niektóre obwody wyglądały na przepalone, ale nie wyrządziło mu to większych szkód. HK stał tuż obok.

\- Stwierdzenie: Widzisz, moja pani, znalazłem go. Teraz nie musisz sie już niczego obawiać.

Droid wydał z siebie serię dźwięków, wyrażających jego żal do „droida protokolarnego" oraz groźbę: „Gdybym nie miał metra wzrostu i nie był astromechem, załatwiłbym cię tak, że twój pierwszy właściciel nie poznałby części".

\- Stwierdzenie: Pani, teraz, kiedy znalazłem naszego małego przyjaciela, pozwolisz, że udam się w celu naprawy kilku części?

Meetra zmrużyła oczy.

\- Oczywiście, HK – powiedziała słodko. – Ale pamiętaj, że nie jesteś niezastąpiony. Być może modele 50 faktycznie są lepsze. I są mniej zdradliwe – dodała. – Jeszcze jeden błąd, a skończysz jak GO – TO.

Droid skinął głową i udał się do pomieszczenia, w którym zwykł przeprowadzać naprawy lub się ładować. W tym czasie, Surik przyklęknęła przed astromechem.

\- W porządku? – T3 przytaknął. – Jesteś mi potrzebny. W zasadzie, tylko tobie w pełni ufam. – Dotknęła przypalonych obwodów astromecha i się skrzywiła. – Idź do Bao – Dura i powiedz mu, żeby cię natychmiast naprawił. – Astromech bez odpowiedzi odjechał.

Meetra poszła na mostek i wybrała kordynanty Dxunu. Atton, który zajmował się deską rozdzielczą Mrocznego Jastrzębia spojrzał na nią skonsternowany.

\- Dlaczego Dxun? – zapytał.

\- Trzeba odstawić Mandalore'a – skwitowała.

\- A co z Malachorem?

Meetra nie odpowiedziała. Wydała jedynie rozkaz, żeby startował.

Meetra medytowała w pokoju Krei na lewej burcie. Czuła, jakby jej mentorka stała tuż obok niej i uczyła o Mocy. Każdym aspekcie Mocy.

\- Puk, puk? – usłyszała. – Można?

Surik podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Attona. Teraz dopiero zauważyła coś, co działo się z nim od dawna. Jego przystojna twarz zaczęły coraz bardziej szpecić zmarszczki, brązowe oczy zmieniły barwę na żółty, a pod nimi pojawiły sie worki. Nawet jego włosy zszarzały.

\- Tak, wejdź – rzekła, nie wstając. – Właściwie, chciałam z toba porozmawiać.

Atton usiadł koło niej, skrzyżował nogi i się wyprostował.

\- Na Dxun będziemy za kilkanaście godzin. To daje nam sporo czasu na rozmowę – uśmiechnął się. – Dlaczego Mira wygląda, jakby zamierzała zabić wszystkich w promieniu całego parseka? Znaczy się, bardziej niż zwykle?

Meetra spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

\- Zabiłam Visas.

Atton wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Krzyczeć? Chwalić? Odejść?

\- Nie potrzebowaliśmy jej, a teraz jest martwa. Jej życie było moje, dobrze wiesz. Nie zabiłam jej podczas pojedynku, a zabiłam teraz.

Rand prychnął.

\- Więc wyszło na to samo?

\- Dokładnie – odpowiedziała pewnie Meetra. – Wedle Jedi, nasza droga Visas „połączyła się z Mocą". Jej śmierć dała też Mirze nową siłę. Nie przejmuj się tak.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Ufam ci – powiedział. – O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

Meetra szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Teraz, gdy Traya – moja mistrzyni – nie żyje, powinnam zająć jej miejsce jako Mroczna Lady Sith. To również oznacza, że muszę znaleźć ucznia. Uważam, że ty się doskonale nadajesz.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się, ale pozytywnie. – Załatwiłaś Kreię, więc przejmiesz obowiązki naczelnego Sitha i potrzebujesz mnie, żeby mieć pełen pakiet?

\- No mniej więcej – skwitowała. Atton przyklękł na jednym kolanie i pochylił głowę przed Meetrą.

\- Ucz mnie, mistrzyni. Będę ci wiernie służył, aż po kres – powiedział z pełną powagą, wręcz do niego niepodobną. Meetra wstała i pomogła mu uczynić to samo. Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i pierwszy raz się pocałowali.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu! – oznajmił Rand z mostka. Meetra zdążyła się pożegnać z Mandalore'em, podziękowali sobie za wspólną podróż i tak po prostu się rozstali. Jej drużyna powoli malała. Wiedziała, że Bao – Dur nigdy jej nie opuści, niezależnie co zrobi, droidy były jej wierne, ale Mira i Atton...

Słowa Kreii były prawdą – faktycznie był głupcem, bo się w niej zakochał. Meetra również dażyła go uczuciem, ale nie tak silnym, nie tak jednoznacznym.

Co do Miry nie była pewna, czy powinna pozwolić jej żyć. Łowczyni była silna Mocą, ale była porywcza. Odważna, lecz nieodpowiedzialna.

Nie chciała być jak Kreia i wziąć dwójkę uczniów, których stłamsi w taki sposób, by na nią polowali przez całą galaktykę w celu zemsty. Musiała wybrać jedno z nich. W prawdzie zapytała o to Attona, ale nic mu nie obiecała. Ot, wiedziała, że jest zainteresowany. Być może Mira również jest? Czuła, jak kieruje się emocjami, by osiągać cel, jak łatwo przychodziło jej zabijanie, mimo, że zarzekała się, iż go nie praktykuje. Widziała pasję Łowczyni, gdy przebijała czyjeś ciało mieczem, gdy trafiała blasterem w krytyczny punkt.

Atton czy Mira?

\- Leć na Korriban – rozkazała Attonowi.

Westchnął.

\- Mam co do tego złe przeczucia...

Meetra wyszła ze statku, zabierając ze sobą tylko Mirę i Attona. Za pierwszym razem, gdy odwiedzili Korriban, czuli się nieswojo. Teraz mrok planety przepływał przez nich, dodając sił. Ciemna Strona władająca życiem na tym świecie była cudowna. Meetra wreszcie wiedziała, że robi prawidłowo. Szepty starożytnych Sithów podpowiadały, że może mieć tylko jednego ucznia, jednak nie mówiły, którego.

\- Miro, Attonie... – zwróciła się do stojącyh za nią osób. Ich dwójka wydawała się być zaskoczona, Meetra tylko tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła i poprzez Moc, zamknęła wejście do Mrocznego Jastrzębia. – Wasza Moc napełnia mnie dumą. Niestety, nie mogę mieć dwójki uczniów – wyjaśniła. – Nie potrafię wybrać jednego z was, ale mrok Korriban, potrafi – zakończyła złowieszczo.

Mira i Atton popatrzyli po sobie, tym razem w ich spojrzeniach kryła się prawdziwa, niczym niezmącona nienawiść do siebie nawzajem. Każde z nich pragnęło zwycięstwa. Atton chciał być z tą, którą kocha, Mira chciała przewyższyc Meetrę zdolnościami i zemścić się za zabicie Visas.

Meetra odsunęła się od nich, dając im więcej pola manewru.

Oboje, bez namysłu, wyciągnęli miecze. Czerwona i fioletowa klinga rozbłysnęły, ciche brzęczenie broni było jedynym dźwiękiem, który mącił ciszę. Niegdyś towarzysze, teraz wrogowie, stanęli w dogodnych pozycjach. Podwójny miecz Miry wydawał się dawać jej przewagę, ale Atton znał na wylot jej sposób walki. Zaczęli na siebię nacierać.

Atton zaatakował pierwszy, chciał ciąć z prawej, ale Mira uskoczyła w górę i wylądowała za Attonem. Nie odwracając się zablokował cios, zrobił piruet i ciął nogi. Przeciwniczka odbiła jego miecz i popchnęła go Mocą. Mężczyzna upadł, jednak nim Mira zdążyła go dojść, zgrabnie wstał i rzucił w nią mieczem. Sparowała atak, podniosła rękaw swojej kurtki, pod którym miała swoją ukochaną zabawkę – strzeliła z niej strzałką z narkotykiem, którą Atton zatrzymał i zgniótł używając Mocy, nim go dosięgła.

Meetra oglądała występ z niekłamaną przyjemnością. Dwójka młodych ludzi z parszywą przeszłością na zmianę na siebie napierało i od siebie odsuwało. Każdy atak, garda, kontra były dla niej piękne – sama ich tego nauczyła od podstaw. Pokazała im, jak stworzyć miecze świetlne, jak posługiwać się Mocą w walce... Jej towarzysze walczyli o to, które z nich zostanie jej uczniem.

Mira natarła na niego, uderzając z każdej strony. Wydała z siebie krzyk wycieńczenia za każdym razem, gdy Atton parował jej ciosy. Oboje chcieli już to zakończyć, ale tak bardzo pragnęli zwycięstwa.

 _Zwycięstwo wyzwala mnie z okowów._

Muszę się zemścić, rozkazała sobie Mira.

Muszę jej bronić, rozkazał sobie Atton.

Jeszcze raz złączyli miecze w szaleńczej walce o nauki Upadłej Jedi, Wygnańca, kogoś, kto został właściwie osądzony, ale się zemścił.

Nagle oboje przestali. Walka się zakończyła. Martwi leżeli na ziemi, zabici jednym ruchem poprzez Moc. Meetra już wiedziała, kto to zrobił.

\- Generale...

Meetra spojrzała na klęczącego zabraka, uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

\- Mój uczniu – powiedziała ciepło. – Wstań, Bao – Durze.


End file.
